This specification relates to automatically identifying websites that break out of frames.
Many techniques are available to users today to find information on the world wide web (“web”). For example, users often use web browsers and/or search engines to find information of interest.
In response to user selection of a search result, some search engines present the user with an intermediate landing page instead of directly taking the user to the webpage corresponding to the search result. For example, an image search engine may display a number of thumbnail images as the results of an image search. In response to selection of a particular one of the thumbnail images, the search engine may transmit, to the user, an intermediate landing page, which may present the selected particular image along with one or more options relating to the particular image, such as an option to navigate to the website, that contains the image, or an option to search for similar images. The landing page may be structured using a frame, such as a hypertext markup language (HTML) frame, through which the website that hosts the image may be presented along with the landing page.
Some web pages are configured to allow webpages to break out of frames, also called frame busting. A website that breaks frames may include code, such as a script, that detects whether the webpage is being presented within a frame. In this situation, the webpage may set itself to be the top level frame, thus breaking out of the frame.